


The True Depth of Friendship

by TigerLily



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro reflects on his friendship with Ducky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Depth of Friendship

_A true friend will see you through when others see that you are through._  
\-- Lawrence J. Peter

 

I was done.

I stared down at my hands.

All I can see is blood.

Not mine.

It’s never mine.

This time it was Kate’s.

It should have been mine.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up with unshed tears in my eyes.

“Come with me, Jethro,” Ducky quietly says.

I nod.

I stand up and let Ducky lead me from the scene.

I follow him outside and allow him to clean me up.

I come to myself enough to drive us back to my house where he sees to it that I lie down and get some rest.

I know in the days to come I will lean on him.

I know that he won’t break.

I can hear you ask, how do I know this?

I know this because in the twenty-five years that I have known him, Ducky has always been my friend. He has seen me through the good times, the bad times and the in-between times.

That is what a true friend does and some day I hope to return the favor.


End file.
